generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Plague
"Plague" is the 18th episode of season one of Generator Rex and the 18th of the overall series. It debuted on November 12, 2010. Overview A mysterious virus is causing everyone on the globe to fall into a deep sleep. And so Rex has been dispatched to find out what's causing the virus to spread. Later on, he teams up with White Knight in order to find the so-called Patient Zero. Plot falls into deep slumber.]] A powerful virus break outs, causing everyone on Earth to fall asleep. Only non-EVOs seem to be affected; therefore, Rex remains unaffected due to being an EVO. Strangely enough, Bobo Haha also appears to be affected by the virus, despite also being an EVO. White Knight states that they only have eighteen hours until dehydration begins to kill people. Doctor Holiday has managed to keep herself awake by attaching electrodes to her temples that will electrocute her if she begins to fall asleep. However, she will not be able to keep it up for much longer, as the electric shocks will soon cause irreparable brain damage. White Knight dispatches Rex to dozens of emergencies in nearby cities to try and lower the death toll. Meanwhile, Dr. Holiday is finally able to build a tracking device designed to locate the source of the plague, but is soon forced to go to sleep. Angry at White Knight for not doing anything to help the situation, Rex decides to go after the source of the virus by himself. comes out of office, armored.]] White Knight, unaffected by the virus due to living in a sterile office, decides that there is too much at stake to let Rex go alone. White Knight uses an armored, weaponized Hazmat/exo suit to help Rex fight off EVOs that, with almost no one around to fight them and immune to the virus, are rampaging freely. Their goal is to locate "Patient Zero", an EVO whose nanites have commanded dozens of viruses to simultaneously evolve into the virus that currently grips the planet. When it seems that Rex cannot cure the EVO, White Knight attempts to kill it. However, Rex realizes that the EVO is their best chance of stopping the virus, because the EVO has the power to force the virus to shut down. Rex and White Knight come to blows over the disagreement. During the fight, White Knight reveals that he is completely nanite free--which is why he is head of Providence and why he lives in a quarantined room. Rex eventually persuades White Knight to give him another chance to cure the EVO. cures Patient Zero.]] Suddenly, the EVO manifests a living incarnation of the virus around itself to protect itself. This forces Rex to enter the EVO's mouth to cure it, while White Knight holds it off. The EVO attacks White Knight, breaching his suit. After successfully curing the EVO, Rex escorts White Knight back to Providence in time to be quarantined, leaving him nanite free. Doctor Holiday, now awake, is proud of Rex for figuring things out on his own and for saving White Knight from being infected by nanites. Afterward, it is revealed that Bobo was not affected by the virus, but was sleeping off a massive hangover he suffered from a party he had the night of the outbreak. Cast Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes